Saturday, July 14, 2018
'402 with 4 Spring Cubs Observed & Photographed by Ranger Russ Taylor:' On July 15, 2018 at 13:56 Ranger Russ commented and shared two July 14, 2018 photos of 402 with her 4 spring cubs. 402 and her 4 spring cubs were in camp yesterday (July 14, 2018) per Ranger Russ Taylor's July 15, 2018 13:47 comment . RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.56 w 2 PHOTOS OF 402 w 4 SPRING CUBS TAKEN 2018.07.14.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 15, 2018 13:56 comment with two photographs of 402 with her 3 spring cubs taken July 14, 2018 RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.56 w 2 PHOTOS OF 402 w 4 SPRING CUBS TAKEN 2018.07.14 PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|402 with 4 spring cubs July 14, 2018 by Ranger Russ with his July 15, 2018 13:56 comment (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.56 w 2 PHOTOS OF 402 w 4 SPRING CUBS TAKEN 2018.07.14 PIC 01 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|402 with 4 spring cubs July 14, 2018 by Ranger Russ with his July 15, 2018 13:56 comment (photo only zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.56 w 2 PHOTOS OF 402 w 4 SPRING CUBS TAKEN 2018.07.14 PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|402 with 4 spring cubs July 14, 2018 by Ranger Russ with his July 15, 2018 13:56 comment (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.56 w 2 PHOTOS OF 402 w 4 SPRING CUBS TAKEN 2018.07.14 PIC 02 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|402 with 4 spring cubs July 14, 2018 by Ranger Russ with his July 15, 2018 13:56 comment (photo only zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.15 13.47 402 & HER 4 SPRING CUBS WERE IN CAMP 2018.07.14.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's July 15, 2018 13:47 comment re: 402 with her 4 spring cubs were in camp yesterday (July 14, 2018) '409 Beadnose's 2018 Emancipated Subadults:' Xander-Sage-2 created this gif . Links to Xander-Sage-2's snapshots: Snapshot #1 & Snapshot #2 Cruiser snapshot collage Larinor snapshot '451 and her 3 Yearlings at the Falls on Falls Low View Cam:' Birgitt's comment w/snapshots '482 Brett (?) and 3 Spring Cubs:' Xander-Sage-2 created this gif . Xander-Sage-2 snapshot . Kerstin59 snapshot Cruiser collage of snapshots Cruiser snapshot KCanada snapshot Bookmom snapshot & snapshot & snapshot w 482 standing on hind legs, snapshot with runt standing Erie snapshot Amanda Thompson snapshots Mazey snapshots & with 482 standing near boat snapshot Brenda05 snapshot . BlueLily snapshots Melissa Freels snapshot Posting Real snapshot HappyToBearIt snapshot Video by Brenda D Video by Cindy Tucker (cub riding on 482's back on spit) '128 Grazer, 503 Cubadult, 480 Otis:' Blair-55 created this gif '747:' GrumpyCatLisa snapshot 'Juergen`s Album July 14, 2018 with pics and gifs :' Brooks Camp KNP July 14.2018 'July 8, 2018 - July 14, 2018 Highlights Video by Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd):' Cam viewer deelynnd created this video with highlights from the week of July 8, 2018 - July 14, 2018: 'LaniH's July 14, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On July 15, 2018 at 03:47 LaniH posted her July 14, 2018 daily update summary 05:39 comment w/Bear284 (Nick) re: 700 Marge